1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds comprising mixed alkali metal-transition metal organo-sulfur-containing complexes, e.g., potassium-nickel 2, 2'-thiobis-(4-t-octylphenol-phenolate), having utility as oxidative stabilization additives for various organic media. This invention also relates to synergistic and/or improved mixtures of the afore-mentioned novel compounds and known anti-oxidants such as phenyl-alpha-naphthylamine. Additionally this invention relates to organic compositions, e.g., oils of lubricant viscosity and polyolefin plastic materials, comprising a major proportion of said organic medium and a minor amount of said novel organo-sulfur-containing compounds effective to stabilize said organic medium against oxidative degradation.